justrollwithitseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blair Bennett
'''Blair Bennett '''is a main character in the Disney Channel series, Just Roll With It. Blair is the step-sister of Owen, the daughter of Rachel, and the step-daughter of Byron. Blair is portrayed by Kaylin Hayman. Career Day Catastrophe The Birthday War Blair Gets Grounded No Thank You For Your Service Date Fright Karate Wars IV: Dawn of the Karate Wars The Elevator Bringing Up Toilet General Nuisance And Gator Makes Five Root Of All Fears The Tutor Snow Way Out Gator's Reunion The Big Sneak Family Squabbles OwenFest Merry Christmas Mr. Gooch She likes to use people and does whatever it takes to get revenge on someone. She is very competitive and she is often sarcastic. She is rebellious and brave. Underneath her tough behavior is a softer side of her; she shows occasional acts of kindness and is willing to do anything to help those she cares about. She also hangs out at Beatz101 where her parents work. She has brown-colored hair and brown eyes. She is normally seen in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. Blair is the only daughter of Rachel , Only Stepdaughter of Byron and only stepsister to Owen. She goes to Frank Morris Middle School and she is 12 in 6th grade lives in Akron,Ohio with her family . on her Free time she hangs out with her best friend Ruth and her brother Owen when she does have homework, chores or detention or she is not grounded.She also is very Rebellious and schemes a lot and usual drags Owen into getting them both in trouble with their parents but Owen always has her back. Career Day Catastrophe She likes watching videos of clowns getting hurt. *she went on air at BEAT 101 *She thinks Byron is the fun parent. *She thinks that everything is a competition as described in *She wants to be the best little girl ever *She mails trash to her teacher, Mr. Penworth *that she thought her mom was going to marry some dweeby, gangy, nerdo. The Birthday War *it is revealed that she used to be best friends with a girl named Ruth Buth but after Ruth moved up a grade, they stopped talking and Blair gained hatred of her. She thought that Owen betrayed her when he befriended Ruth And She soon would realize that she actually betrayed Ruth because she also never attempted to talk to Ruth again. Blair Gets Grounded *She got in detention for destroying the school mascot and She also got grounded for doing that. *She does an activity called Drama Sisters with her friend Ruth Buth No Thank You For Your Service *Blair and her mom aren't good at talking about their feelings. *No Thank You For Your Service She didn't want to go to her mom's award ceremony because she was scared of listening to her mom's story and she thought in the story her mom was going to be in an accident. Karate Wars IV: Dawn of the Karate Wars. *She is 61 pounds as revealed in And Gator Makes Five She likes to sleep with her window open. *She likes to sleep with her window open. Just Roll With It: You Decide LIVE! *Her biggest secret is she farts when she sneezes. Root Of All Fears *She has a fear of going to the dentist just like Byron *In Snow Way Out, her story was “The Horkening. Family Squabbles *Her favorite dessert is cotton candy with rock candy Merry Christmas Mr. Gooch ▪︎ She gets sent to Tuczon, Arizona. other *Throughout the course of this series, she had been grounded four Times. *She is the first character to have her name in the title of an episode with Blair Gets Grounded. *Her biological father is unknown *She has Four episodes named after her: Blair Gets Grounded, The People vs Blair Bennett ,Owen and Blair in the Morning and The Most Brilliant Blair in the World Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teens